Harry Potter Goes Big Time Anime
by Antartic Darkness
Summary: OKAY... this story is funky! Please... REVIEW! And it's short...


**Harry Potter Goes Big Time Anime!**

Okay, this is a short story... but I like it! Enjoy!

Harry woke up that morning as he normally does everyday when he's staying at the Dursly's. He sat up and stretched his arms wide. He got out of his bed and peered at himself in the mirror. His face was gorgeous! His hair was spiky and he couldn't believe his eyes. He quickly turned around and gazed at the adorable white fuzzy puffed up owl in the cage.

"Chuu." Hedwig said cutely. Harry was in awe. He got dressed and ran down stairs.

When Harry ended up in the kitchen he gazed at his Aunt, who was completely ugly. He walked in. He saw Duddly whose face was scrunched up, huge lips, and tiny little eyes. Uncle Vernon looked the same. Harry sat in a armchair and looked at them all. His Aunt poured some coffee and sat down.

"Erm... does anybody see any changes?" Harry asked. "In our looks? For me example? Don't I look a bit different?" All three of them darted there eyes to look at Harry then went back to what they were doing.

"You don't look a bit different. You've never gotten any good looks at all. Duddly over here is a girl magnet." Vernon said not moving his head at all from his newspaper. Duddly stood up.

"Yeah Harry. Your completely boring and useless." Duddly shoved him, making puny Harry hit the ground with a loud thud. Harry growled as he stood up. He ran back to his room leaving a trail of smoke behind him. Harry sat on his bed.

"Chuu." Hedwig said again. Harry giggled. He had a idea for getting away to go to Hogwarts.

A few days later, Harry was completely packed and ready to go. He walked down stairs with his trunk while running into Uncle Vernon.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Harry gulped.

"FunnyyoumenchendthatcauseI'moffgoingtoHogwartstospendmyyearwithHermonieandRonbyebyebyeseeyatellDuddlyhelooksgreatseeya!" Harry said really fast while busting through the door leaving a trail of smoke behind him.

Harry had walked all the way to platform 9/3q. When he saw two red heads facing a short red headed woman. He walked towards them.

"Fred, George?" he said. The twins turned around.

"Whoa! You guys are gorgeous!" Fred and George's hair sparkled and shined, they were complete bishoens.

"Hello Harry!" Mrs. Weasly said giving him a hug. She looked so cute and happy and cozy.

"Mrs. Weasly? Where's Ron?" Harry asked.

"Somewhere around here." she answer. "Ginny! There you are!" Harry turned around to face the beautiful Ginny Weasly who was wearing her school uniform and sparkles were around her.

"Hello Harry." she said as he voice echoed.

"Hell-" he spotted Ron. "Sorry Ginny I gotta go." he ran past her, making her skirt fly up.

"Nice panties!" he called back. Ginny turned red.

Ron was standing next to a pillar. Harry ran up to him.

"hey Ron!" he said.

"Hey." Ron answered. Ron didn't look any different.

"Where's Hermonie?" Harry asked.

"Erm.. well she's kinda... uhh.." Ron answered.

"Oh hello Harry." a girls voice said from behind Harry. Harry turned around. Ron covered his eyes. The first thing that caught Harry's eyes was Hermonie's enormous boobs. Blood ran down Harry's face from his nose. She was drop dead gorgeous. Harry hit the ground. Literally. He stood back up.

"Hello Hermonie." Harry said.

"Well Harry, don't you wanna give me a hug?" Hermonie asked.

"Uuuh..." Harry said. Hermonie hugged him tightly as Harry's face went right in-between her boobs. He squirmed. She let go as drool burst everywhere from Harry's mouth. A drop landed on Ron's face. Harry shook his head.  
"Don't you guys see anything different?" Harry asked. Hermonie and Ron looked at each other.

"Of course Harry! Your different, you can tell I'm different, I mean, look how huge my boobs are!"

"And look how huge her boobs are!" Ron pointed as he kind of hid behind Harry. Harry got a sweat-drop. The train hooted.

"Oh, Ron, where's Pigwidgon?" Harry asked.

"Oh... well, sense we had all changed, and sense he was already adorably cute, he exploded this morning..."

Harry, Ron, and Hermonie sat in a booth. Ron munched on a Mustard flavored Bertie Bots Every Flavored Bean. Harry stared at Hermonie. Hermonie sat there reading a book called, 'How to make your boobs huge' Harry giggled again. Harry grabbed the box of every flavored beans, and popped one in his mouth. Hotdog. Harry swallowed, it was good. Luna opened the door. Everybody gasped. Luna's long blonde hair was now gray, it sagged from her head, as her eyes sagged along with her hair.

"Hi Harry." Luna said. "My, my, aren't we all looking wonderful today."

Finally, the train came to Hogwarts. Harry sat at the Griffendor's table, not eating. Draco walked by, girls hanging onto him.  
"Well if it isn't Mr. Girl Magnet. How are you doing?" Draco scoffed, as he kissed the two girl's cheeks. "Soon, I'll be even getting miss mudblood over there to fall for me. Then I'll win the award for best girlfriend who has really big boobs. Ooooo, I can't wait to squeeze em! See you later Potter!" Draco hissed as he walked away.

Potions class was up. As everybody walked into the dudgeons. Snape appeared, he was even hotter than Harry.

"Whoa, Professor Snape is on fire." said Ron staring.

"Ron? Are you gay?" asked Harry. Ron put a book up to his face.

"Now class, I would like Miss Granger to come up please..." Snape asked. Hermonie bolted upwards, her boobs bounced. She stood in front of him, her boobs touching his chest.

"Miss Granger..." he said moving her boobs off his chest. "Could you please-" Snape 'dropped' his pencil. Snape leaned down and picked it up as his head bumped into Hermonie's gigantic boobs.

Snape blushed and cleared his throat.

"Go back to your seat please..." he said. Hermonie skipped to her seat, making her boobs bounce.

"Ahem... now students... you... you may go back to your common rooms..." Snape said.

"But, Professor, we didn't even study..." Ron said.

"GO TO YOUR COMMON ROOMS!" Snape shouted pointing to the door.

"Yes ma'am... I mean boss, I mean pooba." Ron jumbled.

"GO!" screamed Snape.

Later that day, Hermonie wondered back to Snape's office. Snape was writing on a piece of parchment.  
"Um... Professor?" asked Hermonie sweetly.

"What is Granger?" Snape asked. Hermonie had figured out what Snape's weakness was.

"BREASTS!" screamed Hermonie. Blood bursts from Snape's nose.

"See you later Professor!" Hermonie said cheerfully and walked off.

"100 points from Griffendor."

"WHAT THE HECK!" Harry bolted up from his bed the next morning.

"What? What?" he asked putting on his glasses.

"Luna Lovegood want's me to go to Yule Ball with her!" Ron screamed holding a letter.

"Why? Luna's gorgeous just like all the other girls here." Harry said sitting on the side on his bed.

"Yeah Harry... but you know Luna... she's... perverted." he whispered. Harry raised an eyebrow. The door burst open, and Hermonie busted in.

"WHY IN THE HELL HARRY DO YOU THINK LUNA IS GORGEOUS! SHE'S GRAY!" Harry was so startled he wet himself.

"Sorry..." Luna came in. "Hey Ronnie baby!" Ron turned pink.

"Crap..." Harry and Hermonie walked out.

Draco was walking up the stairs, he looked up seeing Hermonie. He darted up the stairs leaning on the wall making himself look cool.

"Hey Draco." Hermonie said.

"Hey babe." he said soothingly. "Wanna go... do something?"

"Sure." Hermonie answered.

Hermonie and Draco sat on the grass outside.

"So... what's been going on with you?" Draco asked.

"Nothing..." Hermonie answered. Draco was drooling, he wasn't really listening to her just staring at her big boobies.

Harry walked out.

"DRACO!" he screamed.

"POTTER!" yelled Draco.

"Whatcha doing to my boobs?" Harry asked. Voldmort wondered out of no where and threw a bomb on Hogwarts making it explode.

"Uhhhh..." they all said.

"I guess the Yule Ball's off?" Harry asked.

**The End?**

YES THAT'S THE STUPID END. Hermonie ended up being with Draco and Harry and Draco ended up squeezing her boobs after all. So, Draco, Hermonie, and Harry lived happily ever after, except that part were Hogwarts exploded...

**_IT'S THE BLOODY HELL END! NOW GET YOUR ASS OUTTA HERE! STUPID MUDBLOODS! Draco! What's wrong with you? Goodbye everybody! We love you! _**


End file.
